


Hetken ikuisuus on meissä

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Crying During Sex, Denial of Feelings, Gentleness, Lammio rakas yritä nyt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nää pojat on paskiaisia ja kamalia kenkiä, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, past dub-con
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Lammion ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi enää mennä, mutta ei hän voi itselleen mitään. Jalat kuljettavat häntä kiertoreittien kautta kohti erästä tiettyä rakennusta kaupungin laidalla, ja mitä lähemmäs hän sitä pääsee, sitä vaikeampi hänen on kävellä hitaasti./Lammio vierailee Rahikaisen luona Petroskoin yössä.





	Hetken ikuisuus on meissä

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Televa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/gifts).



> En omista hahmoja enkä tee tällä rahaa.
> 
> Varoituksia: tää sisältää äärimmäisen graafista seksiä jossa on pitkälti epätasapainoinen valta-asetelma, vaikka kaikki asianomaiset siitä nauttivatkin. Tuossa takaumantapaisessa kuvataan suhteen alkua, joka perustuu pitkälti seksiin painostamiseen. Älä lue jos tällainen saattaa ahdistaa.
> 
> Tämän idea ja osa tekstiäkin syntyi keskustelusta Televan kanssa, joten puolet kunniasta kuuluu hänelle <3

Lammio pitää ilmeensä vakaan tyynenä ja askelluksensa tasaisena kävellessään kaupungin läpi, mutta hänen mielessään kuohuu. Hän pitää yllä hitaan vaeltelevaa tahtia, esittää olevansa tavanomaisella, sattumanvaraisella tarkastuskierroksella, mutta oikeasti hänellä on selkeä päämäärä. Hän on kävellyt tämän saman reitin viime päivinä aivan liian usein.

Hänen ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi enää mennä, mutta ei hän voi itselleen mitään. Jalat kuljettavat häntä kiertoreittien kautta kohti erästä tiettyä rakennusta kaupungin laidalla, ja mitä lähemmäs hän sitä pääsee, sitä vaikeampi hänen on kävellä hitaasti. Käsi puristuu nyrkkiin niin tiukasti, että kynnet pureutuvat kämmeneen. Otsalle ja niskan kuoppaan nousee kevyt hiki, ja hän pelkää kasvojen kuumotuksen näkyvän ulospäin heleänä punana. Hengitys kiihtyy odotuksesta hieman, vaikka hän yrittää tahdittaa sen askeltensa mukaan rauhalliseksi ja tasaiseksi.

Paikallisten lisäksi Lammio kohtaa muutamia sotamiehiä lähellä määränpäätään. He ovat nuoria miehiä, iloisen mutta hiukan hermostuneen oloisia. Huomatessaan Lammion he säikähtävät näkyvästi ja tekevät hänelle kunniaa liiankin muodollisesti, ja hän arvaa heidän olevan tulossa osapuilleen niistä puuhista, jotka hänellä itsellään ovat vielä edessä. Hän nyökkää heille jäykästi, ja pojat jatkavat matkaansa ripeästi, helpotuksesta huokaisten.

Lammio sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä ja huokaisee syvään, ennen kuin kääntyy eräälle sivukujalle. Häntä hävettää miten tarkkaan hän tuntee sen jokaisen käännöksen ja epätasaisen mukulakiven, seinien lohkeilevan maalin. Hän haluaisi hidastaa tai kääntyä kokonaan pois, mutta sisäinen pakko ja _tarve_ vievät häntä eteenpäin, eikä hän enää pysty taistelemaan niitä vastaan.

Kauempana kujalla, tutun ruskeanpunaiseksi maalatun oven vieressä, seisoo nainen. Hän nojaa seinään ja polttelee hiljakseen tupakkaa. Hiukset ovat vapaina, sotkuiset tummat kiharat laskeutuvat olkapäille ja hipovat rintoja, jotka puoliavoin aamutakki vain vaivoin peittää. Naisen nimi on Mila, ja Lammio tuntee hänet liian hyvin.

“ _Leitenant_ ”, Mila tervehtii käheänkarhealla äänellään ja hymyilee tietävästi. Lammio nyökkää kiusaantuneena ja välttelee naisen avointa katsetta. Hän ei ole koskaan koskenut tähän, mutta tuon katseen alla hänestä tuntuu, kuin Mila olisi nähnyt hänet alastomana ja paljaana, kuin tämä näkisi suoraan kolean upseerinnaamion läpi siihen eläimelliseen tarpeeseen, jota Lammio taas on täällä tyydyttämässä.

“Neljäs kerros, niinkuin aina”, Mila neuvoo vahvasti korostaen, ja naurahtaa kun Lammio vain nyökkää taas. Hän avaa oven ja astuu nopeasti sisään päästäkseen pois naisen pistävän katseen alta.

Häntä ärsyttää, että tämän pitää päivystää tuolla kapealla kujalla näin. Lammio kulkee sivuovesta, eri reittiä kuin suurin osa muista kävijöistä, ja on hän kai muutenkin erikoinen ilmestys täällä. Ainut upseeri hän ei missään nimessä ole, sen hän tietää itsekin, mutta hän on erikoistapaus. Ainut, joka koskaan käy neljännen kerroksen perimmäisen asunnon makuuhuoneessa.

Mila tietää aivan liikaa, ja varmasti juoruilee muillekin. Lammiota hirvittää ajatella, kuinka moni täällä tietää hänen salaisuutensa. Olisi kaikin puolin järkevintä lopettaa tähän, olla koskaan enää tulematta tänne ja unohtaa koko asia. Jos se joskus tulisikin esille, hän voisi tyrmätä minkä tahansa syytöksen perättömänä huhuna. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan pystyisi viemään asiaa eteenpäin, sillä tämän ja muiden tämän kaltaisten talojen palveluista nauttii suuri osa Petroskoihin sijoitetusta upseeristosta. Koko johtoporras pelkäisi tarkempaa syyniä ja kansan huomiota, mikäli tällaiseen alettaisiin kenenkään osalta puuttua. Juttu painettaisiin kuitenkin villaisella.

Totuus kuitenkin on, ettei Lammio pystyisi lopettamaan vaikka haluaisi. Hän kiirehtii kierreportaita ylös kohti neljättä ja ylintä kerrosta. Hän ei kohtaa hämärästi valaistuissa portaissa ketään, mutta kuulee kyllä läheisistä huoneista vaimeita ääniä. Huokauksia, seinään takovia sängynpäätyjä. Samaan aikaan väärin ja salattua sekä julkista ja kaikkien kuultavissa. Lammio paheksuisi, ellei olisi itse täällä vielä pahemmalla asialla.

Oikeaan kerrokseen päästyään Lammio pakottautuu hidastamaan tahtiaan. Hän ei halua saapua paikalle yhtään innokkaamman ja säälittävämmän näköisenä kuin on pakko. Kävellessään käytävän päähän hän oikoo vaatteitaan ja tasaa hengityksensä.

Lammio seisahtuu viimeisen oven eteen. Pienen hetken emmittyään hän avaa sen koputtamatta ja astuu sisään. Kohtaa epäröimättä häntä sängyllä odottavan miehen katseen.

 

-

 

Se kaikki alkoi sarjasta typeriä, idioottimaisia virheitä.

Lammio saa syyttää hankalasta tilanteestaan vain itseään, vain omaa pikkumaisuuttaan ja näyttämisenhaluaan. Hän kuvitteli löytäneensä tavan päästä niskan päälle ja pitää toista pilkkanaan joutumatta itse kärsimään siitä mitään seurauksia, mutta toisinhan siinä kävi.

Lammiota hävettää koko tämä juttu, alusta loppuun asti. Siihen ryhtyessään hän oli naiivi, hyväuskoinen ja rehvakas, julmakin. Halusi purkaa turhautumistaan toiseen ihmiseen, pönkittää omaa asemaansa mielessään työntämällä toista alaspäin.

Tietenkin hän oli silloin löytänyt sille kasapäin oikeutettujakin perusteita. Hän oli tiennyt Rahikaisen pyörittämästä bisneksestä lähes alusta asti. Rahikainen oli aiheuttanut aina ongelmia ja ollut aina mukana kaikenlaisessa pahanteossa. Oli vain järkevää olettaa sen pahentuvan heti kun pysähdyttiin paikoilleen ja toiminnan laajentamiseen tarjoutui mahdollisuus. Silti siitä kuuleminen ärsytti Lammiota. Kyse oli kuitenkin Suomen ja sen sotilaiden maineesta. Kurista.

Tietenkin myös Rahikaisen itsensä osallisuus asiassa ärsytti Lammiota, eikä hän ollut ainoa. Moni muukin upseeri tiesi miehen toimista, niiden haitallisesta vaikutuksesta koko armeijan tilaan. Sotamiehestä näki päällepäin kuinka hyvin sujuvat liiketoimet kasvattivat sekä tämän kukkaroa että jo ennestään liian suurta egoa. Kun sitten ylhäältä viimein tuli käsky laittaa Rahikainen ruotuun, Lammio otti tehtävän ilolla vastaan.

Hän olisi mielellään pidättänyt Rahikaisen, heittänyt linnaan ja lopettanut koko bisneksen seinään. Lähettänyt kaikki tytöt parempiin töihin. Häntä risoi, ettei häntä käsketty sulkemaan bordellia kokonaan, vaan vain saamaan sen pyörittäjät hiljaisiksi ja piilottamaan toimensa paremmin. Syyksi tälle esitettiin sotilaiden turhautuminen, se fakta että nämä käyttäytyivät paremmin paikallista väestöäkin kohtaan jos eivät olleet puutteessa. Lammio kuitenkin tiesi, että monella upseerilla oli omakin lehmänsä ojassa. Ei kukaan halua lopettaa bordellia, jonka palveluiden ahkera käyttäjä itsekin on.

Lammion oli kuitenkin käsketty ottaa tilanne hallintaan itse parhaiksi katsominsa keinoin, ja niinpä hän oli mennyt ja toiminut.

Rahikainen oli ottanut hänet henkilökohtaisesti vastaan ovella, raivostuttavan tyynenä virnistellen. Kehdannut kysyä mitä saisi olla. Lammio oli lukenut lakia ja puhunut antaumuksella kunniasta ja kunnollisuudesta, ja katsonut tyytyväisenä Rahikaisen hyytyvää hymyä kun vankila mainittiin.

Ei Rahikaisen tarvinnut tietää että toiminnalla oikeasti oli siunaus korkeammalta. Lammio oli rauhassa saanut hetken pompotella sotamiestä mielivaltaisesti.

"Minä olen kuitenkin armollinen”, hän oli ilmoittanut voitonvarmana, “Mikäli ryhdistäydytte ja siistiydytte, teette tästä hienotunteisempaa, voin antaa asian olla.”

Rahikainen oli hymyillyt yllättyneenä, ollut heti maireana myöntelemässä ja tarjoamassa vielä hyvitykseksi valikoimastaan ketä vain. Oli ymmärtänyt kyllä sen, ettei Lammio tehnyt tätä hyvää hyvyyttään, vaan haluaisi tästä toki itsekin irti jotakin. Rahikainen kauppasi epäröimättä naisia oman nahkansa pelastukseksi ja se oli Lammion mielestä kuvottavaa. Ei hän itsekään ollut mikään naisten oikeuksien fanaattisin puolestapuhuja, mutta tämä meni hänenkin mielestään jo yli rajan.

Se oikeastaan oli viimeinen sysäys joka sai hänet vihoissaan tekemään pahimman virheensä. Hän halusi antaa röyhkeälle sotilaalle opetuksen, ja tiesi pystyvänsä siihen nyt. Tilanteen hänelle suoma voima oli noussut humalluttavana päähän, eikä hän ollut voinut olla katsomatta Rahikaista uusin silmin.

Olihan tämä raivostuttavuudestaan huolimatta kaunis. Kiharoineen ja veitikkamaisine hymyineen hän näytti oikein kerjäävän sitä. Rangaistusta. Hiukan erilaista kuritusta.

Ajattelematta asiaa sen enempää, Lammio oli sanonut että jos kerran tarjolla on täältä kuka vain, niin hän ottaa sitten Rahikaisen. 

Hän oli nauttinut suunnattomasti Rahikaisen piirteillä värähtävästä järkytyksestä ja epämukavuudesta. Siitä implikaatiosta, että Rahikaisen oli pakko tai Lammio järjestäisi hänet vankilaan. Lammiota inhottaa ajatella sitä nyt, inhottaa tajuta ettei hän itse ole yhtään parempi kuin Rahikainen, mutta silloin hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Hän halusi niin kovasti niskan päälle edes jossakin, kun kaikki muu kontrolli tuntui hiljalleen lipsuvan käsistä.  
Rahikainen oli harkinnut hetken ja myöntynyt. Hän oli esittänyt välinpitämätöntä, mutta Lammio oli nähnyt jännityksen ja pelon hänen silmissään ja nauttinut siitä aivan liikaa. Julma hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ollut. Oli ottanut Rahikaisen itsekkäästi, muttei satuttaen.

Koko tilanteen vääryyden ja häpeällisyyden lisäksi pahin virhe oli siinä, ettei Lammio ollut ajatellut kunnolla kenen kanssa oli tekemisissä.

Alkushokista toivuttuaan Rahikainen oli vienyt häneltä ohjat, eikä Lammio ollut voinut sille mitään. Rahikainen oli tyrkännyt hänet päältään, asettunut itse hajareisin istumaan päälle.  
Vanginnut Lammion ranteet ja ratsastanut juuri niin kuin halusi, hymyillen huokausten välissä sitä omahyväistä hymyään.

Sen kaiken oli ollut tarkoitus olla Rahikaiselle rangaistus ja muistutus tämän paikasta armeijan nokkimisjärjestyksen pohjalla, mutta siitä oli tullut Lammiolle itselleen pahimman luokan hairahdus, viimeisen kontrollinhivenen menetys.

Kaikkein pahinta oli, ettei hän edes välittänyt. Rahikainen oli ollut se jonka sisällä oltiin, mutta Lammio siinä oli tullut otetuksi. Oli tuntunut niin helvetin hyvältä vain olla siinä ja antaa Rahikaisen tehdä kaikki työ, antaa tämän käyttää häntä niin kuin halusi ja _hallita_.

Rahikainen oli hymyillyt ivallisesti kiehnätessään siinä syntisen täydellisesti, pudottautunut alas lantiotaan pyöräyttäen ja nauttinut silminnähden saadessaan hänet voihkaisemaan. Rahikainen oli nauranut kun Lammio oli lopulta tullut hänen sisäänsä tukahtuneesti vaikertaen, ja oli vielä kehdannut silittää hänen poskeaan ja kiittää kauniisti. Aivan kuin ei itse olisi ollut se, joka siitä tilanteesta lähti kaikki valttikortit taskussaan.

“Takaisinkin soppii kyllä tulla”, Rahikainen oli kuiskannut, “mutta se männöö sitten vähän eri tavalla.” Hymyssä oli ollut haaste, silmissä tietävä pilke josta Lammio ei ollut pitänyt ollenkaan.

Hän oli kompuroinut pois Rahikaisen alta ja siistiytynyt vauhdilla. Matkalla ulos ovesta hän oli vielä muistuttanut tiukasti toiminnan piilottamisesta paremmin, ja paennut sitten niin nopeasti kuin juoksematta pystyi.

Rahikainen otti vallan tuossa yhdessä tilanteessa, ja sen jälkeen Lammio ei ole pystynyt saamaan sitä takaisin. Tilanne on anteeksiantamaton ja asetelma täysin väärä, sillä upseerina Lammion pitäisi lähtökohtaisestikin olla niskan päällä, mutta sitä hän ei enää ole. Tuon illan jälkeen Rahikainen on katsonut häntä niin tietävästi, niin hallitsevasti ja omistavasti.

Sillä ei olisi mitään väliä jos Lammio olisi normaali, mutta ei hän ole. Rahikainen saattaa milloin tahansa vetää hänet vähän syrjemmälle ja kuiskata hänen korvaansa likaisia lupauksia, käskyjä tulla jonnekin tiettyyn aikaan, ja Lammio huomaa tottelevansa ehdoitta. Rahikainen on saanut kiinni Lammion syvimmästä salaisuudesta, siitä luonteenpiirteestä jota hän itsessään eniten vihaa, eikä hän epäröi käyttää sitä hyväkseen. Rahikainen oppii nopeasti millaista komentavaa äänensävyä käyttämällä Lammion saa tottelemaan heti, millaisella hallitsevalla otteella niskan takaa hänen polvensa saa huojumaan.  
Se on kai ollut osa Lammiota aina, mutta täällä se tuntuu pyrkivän pintaan hanakammin kuin ennen. Hän ei osaa nimetä sitä, tietää vain sen olevan epämääräistä tarvetta tulla hallituksi, tarvetta olla jollekin mieliksi. Saada totella ja… palvella.

Ei hän missään tapauksessa haluaisi sellaista asetelmaa mihinkään oikeaan ihmissuhteeseen, mutta seksuaalisissa tilanteissa hän löytää aina itsestään outoa halua miellyttää ja alistua ja toisaalta myös tulla pidellyksi jollakin tapaa... hellästi. Ei hän oikeasti mitään sellaista tarvitse, niin kuin ei kenenkään aikuisen miehen pidäkään tarvita, mutta silti. Rahikainen tarjoaa omista itsekkäistä syistään jotakin sen suuntaista, ja omista itsekkäistä syistään Lammio palaa kerta toisensa jälkeen tämän luokse, vaikka tietääkin ettei hänen pitäisi.

 

-

 

Lammio kääntää takanaan avainta lukossa, ja sen naksahdus tuo turvaa. Hänen hartiansa laskeutuvat hieman.

Huoneen valaistus on hämärä ja tila pieni. Rahikainen loikoilee ainoalla sängyllä puoliksi makaavassa ja puoliksi istuvassa asennossa, päällään se naurettava turkkinsa ja kasvoillaan laiska virne.

"Herra luutnantti”, Rahikainen tervehtii tekemättä kunniaa, nousematta edes istumaan suorassa. Lammio rypistää ärtyneenä kulmiaan.

"Sotamies”, hän nyökkää jäykästi, jää seisomaan lukitsemansa oven eteen.

Rahikainen kallistaa päätään ja hymyilee. Hänestä säteilevä varmuus tuntuu elämää suuremmalta, täydellinen itseluottamus saa Lammion tärisemään raivosta ja jostain muusta. Rahikaisen koko olemus vetää häntä puoleensa kuin liekki yöperhosta.

Lammio ei luota itseensä enää juuri lainkaan, ei siihen että pystyy johtamaan miehiä tai olemaan hyvä sotilas. Täällä mikään ei ole kuin upseerikoulussa; sodassa ei ole johdonmukaisuutta eikä se noudata mitään sääntöjä. Lammio on aina tukeutunut kuriin ja tunteettomuuteen, mutta ne eivät enää riitä. Stressi käy liian raskaaksi liian usein, ja niinä hetkinä hän _tarvitsee_ Rahikaista. Tarvitsee jotakuta, johon nojata hetken ajan, jotakuta joka ottaa hetkeksi ohjat.

Rahikainen koukistaa sormiaan kutsuvasti ja Lammio tuntee nykäisyn jossakin vatsansa pohjassa. Hän luisuu lopullisesti kuiluun, kävelee Rahikaisen luokse huterin askelin.

"Käyhän polvilles, tähän näin", Rahikainen käskee matalalla äänellä. Hän levittää jalkojaan niin, että polvien välissä on juuri sen verran tilaa, että Lammio mahtuu siihen. Rahikainen on pudottanut teitittelyn kokonaan, mutta Lammio ei enää välitä. Hän ei voi vastustaa Rahikaisen roihuavaa katsetta, vaan vajoaa polvilleen pölyiselle matolle ja laskee kätensä pehmeästi Rahikaisen reisille.

Lammio tietää että hänen pitäisi hävetä tällaista käytöstä, mutta se ei tällä hetkellä jaksa kiinnostaa häntä. Rahikainen katsoo häntä käskevästi, eikä hän juuri nyt halua enää mitään muuta kuin palvella ja palvoa.

"Avaahan suu”, Rahikainen sanoo ja hymyilee kun Lammio tottelee. Hänen silmänsä ovat puoliavoimet ja poskia polttaa. Rahikainen hipaisee posken kuumaa ihoa, sipaisee kevyesti ohimoa ja liu’uttaa käden hiuksiin. Pehmeä kosketus tuntuu rikollisen hyvältä, ja sormien seikkaillessa suortuvien lomassa Lammio huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä.

Rahikainen haroo hiukset pois niiden huolellisesta järjestyksestä, sotkee ne täysin. Hellää kosketusta seuraa pian tiukka ote joka saa Lammion henkäisemään terävästi. Rahikainen tukistaa kunnolla ja kääntää Lammion päätä niin, että hänen on katsottava tätä silmiin.

"Halluutko sie?” Rahikaisen äänen hellä sävy luo oudon kontrastin rajun otteen kanssa. Lammio nyökkää, nojaa lähemmäs. Hän ei halua ajatella sitä, mutta se luo kontrastin myös heidän ensimmäisen kertansa kanssa. Hän ei itse koskaan kysynyt samaa.

"Sanositko ihan iäneen kuitenki”, Rahikainen hymisee. Hän pitää siitä kun Lammio pyytää, se ei ole mikään salaisuus.

"Haluan -”

Rahikainen tukistaa kovemmin. Lammio voihkaisee ja nojaa kohti kosketusta. Hän haluaa, haluaa olla hyvä, haluaa tätä niin kovasti.

"Ole kiltti”, hän kuiskaa, ja Rahikainen hymyilee saatuaan haluamansa. Hän avaa housunsa ja käskee Lammion töihin.

Lammio tarttuu häneen hiukan tärisevin sormin, nuolaisee terskan päätä, sitten alapintaa. Iho on kuumaa ja maku kevyesti suolainen, ja Lammio rakastaa sitä. Rahikaisen käsi liukuu hiuksista niskalle ja puristaa hellästi. Lammio voihkaisee ja ottaa kalun kunnolla suuhunsa. Hän haluaisi pitkittää tätä, ehkä kiusata Rahikaista hiukan, mutta vielä sitä enemmän hän haluaa tämän syvälle kurkkuunsa. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja ottaa Rahikaisen niin syvälle kuin pystyy.

Pää painuu Lammion kurkkuun ja saa hänet haukkomaan henkeään silmät vuotaen, mutta hän pakottaa sen syvemmälle. Rahikainen on iso, tukahduttavan kuuma ja paksu ja tuntuu täydelliseltä. Lammio nielaisee ja rakastaa matalaa ähkäisyä, joka Rahikaiselta pääsee. Käsi hänen niskallaan silittää ihoa ja vetää häntä vielä lähemmäs. Lammio menee ja nyyhkäisee tukahtuneesti kun hänen nenänsä painuu Rahikaisen housujen karheaan kankaaseen. Kurkkuun sattuu ja leukaperät ovat hellinä jo nyt, mutta hän ei halua lopettaa.

Lammio on kivikova housuissaan ja kiemurtelee turhautuneena samalla kun liikkuu edestakaisin Rahikaisen käden ohjaamana. Hän painaa housujensa etumusta kämmenellään, eikä pysty pidättelemään hiljaista uikahdusta.

"Hei”, Rahikainen huomaa ja pudistaa päätään tyytymättömänä. “Käit tänne.”

Lammio antaa kuuliaisesti kätensä, jotka Rahikainen ottaa ja asettaa takaisin reisilleen.

"Ei siula ollu luppaa koskee ittees, eihän?” Rahikaisen käsi palaa taas Lammion hiuksiin, vetää häntä taaksepäin niin että kalu liukuu pois hänen suustaan ja Lammio pystyy keskittymään ja katsomaan häneen.

"Sie tuut just sillon ku mie sanon, et sekuntiikaan ennen”, Rahikainen määrää. Äänensävy on hellä mutta ehdoton, eikä Lammio pysty vastustamaan sitä. Hän huokaa ja nyökkää. Rahikainen hymähtää ja painaa peukalollaan hänen alahuultaan. Se on varmaan turvonnut, ja hänen täytyy muutenkin näyttää jo aivan käytetyltä ja sotketulta vaikka vaatteita ei edes ole vielä riisuttu. Lammio olisi mieluummin ajattelematta sitä, muuta Rahikainen ei anna hänen.

“Kyllä sinnuu kelpaa katella näin”, Rahikainen kehuu ja painaa peukalonsa Lammion suuhun. “Oot miule niin hyvä, tiesitkö sitä? Tottelet nii nätisti.”

Häpeän puna polttaa Lammion poskia ja hänen kätensä puristuvat nyrkkiin Rahikaisen housujen kankaaseen, mutta kehu tuntuu silti hirveän hyvältä. Hän suutelee Rahikaisen peukaloa, nuolaisee sitä niin kuin hetki sitten kalua. Hän ei osaa pyytää, mutta haluaisi sen takaisin suuhunsa. Rahikainen kai näkee sen hänen ilmeestään, sillä tämä siirtää kätensä silittämään hiuksia pois Lammion silmiltä. Lammio kumartuu ottamaan Rahikaisen taas suuhunsa ja ynähtää tyytyväisenä kun Rahikaisen kädet palaavat ohjaamaan häntä ja kietoutuvat hiuksiin tiukasti.

Rahikainen puhuu hänelle pehmeästi samalla kun Lammio tekee parhaansa nielläkseen hänet taas kokonaan. Rahikainen sanoo että hän on kaunis näin, näyttää hävyttömän hyvältä siinä polvillaan, että hän tuntuu hyvältä. Sanat saavat hänen päänsä sekaisin, uppoavat johonkin pimeään hänen sisällään, johonkin joka hyrisee mielihyvästä ja käpertyy rauhallisena kerälle.

Rahikainen ojentaa toisen jalkansa ja hieroo Lammiota aivan kevyesti housujen läpi. Kosketus saa hänet nyyhkäisemään ja hänen lantionsa nytkähtämään hallitsemattomasti. Rahikainen antaa hänen käytännössä ratsastaa jalallaan, ja Lammio käyttää tilaisuuden häpeämättä hyväkseen. Tämä kaikki tuntuu niin hyvältä, että hänen maailmaansa ei mahdu enää mitään muuta.

Jossakin vaiheessa Rahikainen sanoo hänen nimensä, mutta Lammio ei reagoi, imee vain antaumuksellisemmin. Rahikainen vetää hänet rajusti hiuksista poispäin, ja se _sattuu_. Lammio melkein tulee housuihinsa.

“ _Kuuntele_ ”, Rahikainen käskee. Lammio nyökkää hengästyneenä ja yrittää vaivihkaa pyyhkiä suupielestään valunutta sylkeä kämmenselkäänsä.

“Halluisitko sie tulla?” Rahikainen kysyy, ja Lammio ei ole uskoa korviaan. Hän on räjähtämäisillään, hänen _tarvitsee_ tulla pian. On Rahikaiselta odottamatonta antaa hänen, jo näin aikaisin. Yleensä he kiusaavat toisiaan mahdollisimman pitkään. Hän kuitenkin nyökkää innokkaasti ja yrittää viedä kätensä taas jalkojensa väliin, mutta Rahikainen pysäyttää liikkeen.

“Ei vielä”, Rahikainen toruu, ja Lammio huokaisee tuskastuneena, nojaa otsansa hetkeksi Rahikaisen reiteen. Olisi pitänyt arvata, ettei hän pääsisi tänäänkään niin helpolla.

“Jos halluut”, Rahikainen virnistää ja kaivaa taskustaan pienen pullon, “niin tee sen etteen sitten töitä.”

Lammio tuntee poskiensa kuumenevan entisestään, mutta tekee työtä käskettyä. Hän tietää mitä häneltä odotetaan; hän nousee huterasti ylös ja alkaa riisuutua. Rahikaisen nälkäinen katse kulkee pitkin paljastuvaa ihoa Lammion pudottaessa ensin takkinsa, sitten aluspaitansa. Hän tasapainoilee yhdellä jalalla kiskoessaan saappaita jalastaan, ja Rahikainen laskee naurahtaen käden hänen lanteelleen, tueksi. Lammio avaa housunsa ja antaa niiden ja alusvaatteidensa pudota nilkkoihin. Rahikainen riisuu itsekin vihdoin turkkinsa, mutta jättää muut vaatteensa koskematta.

Rahikainen katsoo Lammiota arvostaen, antaa katseensa viipyillä rinnalla, litteällä vatsalla, jalkojen välissä. Lammio tuntee olonsa liian paljaaksi ja haavoittuvaiseksi seisoessaan näin täysissä pukeissa olevan Rahikaisen edessä, mutta jokin hänen sisällään kehrää kiinteän katseen alla. Rahikainen vetää hänet lähelleen, liu’uttaa käsiään kylkiä ylös ja alas selälle.

“Sie taitasit olla jo aika valmis”, hän sanoo häivä pilkallista sääliä äänessään, “Mut vähän jouvut vielä oottammaan.”

Lammio ojentaa kätensä sanomatta sanaakaan, ja Rahikainen etsii öljypullon lakanoista ja laskee sen hänen kämmenelleen. Ennen kuin hän ehtii tehdä mitään, Rahikainen kuitenkin vetää hänet syliinsä. Lammio horjahtaa hänen rintaansa vasten, mutta Rahikainen ottaa hänet kiinni. Kiertää kätensä omistavasti hänen ympärilleen ja painaa kaulansyrjän herkälle iholle likaisen suudelman. Vaatteiden karhea kangas tuntuu oudolta Lammion paljasta ihoa vasten. Huoneessa on viileää, ja hän värisee Rahikaisen sylissä.

“Sovitaanko, että saat tulla sitte ku mieki”, Rahikainen kuiskaa hänen korvaansa ja näykkää kevyesti korvanlehteä. “Ja miusta tuntuu että mie taijan haluta tulla siun sissään.” Käsi liukuu selän ihoa pitkin Lammion vasemmalle pakaralle ja puristaa. Hän ynähtää ja nojaa otsaansa Rahikaisen hartiaan. Nyökkää.

Rahikaisen suudellessa ja näykkiessä hänen kaulaansa, Lammio avaa öljypullon tärisevin sormin. Hän kaataa öljyä sormilleen ja vie ne nopeasti taakseen. Painaa sisään liukastetun etusormen ja heti perään keskisormenkin. Hän on niin jännittynyt että se sattuu ensialkuun, mutta hänellä ei ole aikaa odottaa tottuvansa tunteeseen.

Ennen Rahikaista Lammio ei ollut koskaan tehnyt tätä. Hän oli kyllä silloin tällöin heikoimpina hetkinään hairahtunut erinäisiin Helsingin puistoihin auringonlaskun jälkeen, oli tavannut muita yhtä epätoivoisia miehiä, muttei koskaan ottanut itselleen tätä asemaa. Hän oli kokenut olevansa sellaisen yläpuolella. Ja myös pelännyt silmittömästi ajatustakin, että antaisi jollekin ihmiselle niin paljon valtaa.

Rahikainen sai lopulta taivuteltua hänet siihen niin nopeasti ja helposti, että se oli säälittävää. Ei tarvittu kuin muutamia korvaan kuiskattuja lauseita, likaisia lupauksia ja helliä kosketuksia, ja lopulta suora, itsevarma _käsky_ ja Lammio oli sulaa vahaa Rahikaisen käsissä. Antoi tehdä itselleen aivan mitä tahansa, ja lopulta piti siitä niin paljon, että se oli suorastaan häpeällistä. Kun hän oli kerran kokeillut, kieltäytymisestä tuli täysin mahdotonta. Hän rakastaa liikaa otetuksi tulemista, sitä kun Rahikainen työntyy häneen ja omistaa. Nai häntä likaisesti, perinpohjaisesti, niin täydellisesti ettei sille ole sanoja.

Kuten Rahikaisesta muutenkin, Lammio ei koskaan saa tästä tarpeekseen. Rahikainen pitelee häntä kun hän valmistelee itseään, kuiskii hänen korvaansa kuinka hyvältä Lammio näyttää, kuinka hyvin hän ottaa sormet ja kuinka ihan pian Rahikainen työntyy häneen ja sitten Lammion ei tarvitse ajatella enää mitään. Tässä asennossa Lammio ei kunnolla yletä eturauhaseensa, ja vaikka hän kiirehtii, valmistelussa tuntuu kestävän aivan liian kauan. Sormien venytys tuntuu hyvältä ja Rahikaisen sanat lähettävät kylmiä väreitä juoksemaan Lammion selkään. Tarve polttaa ihon alla, eikä hän pysty enää odottamaan vaan päättää olevansa valmis. Jos ensin sattuu niin sitten sattuu, hän ei välitä.

Lammio vetää sormensa pois ja Rahikainen äännähtää arvostavasti, vetää Lammiota lähemmäs. Hän nousee polvilleen ja siirtyy lähemmäs, haparoi Rahikaisen kalun käteensä ja asettautuu oikeaan kohtaan. Laskeutuu alas ja vingahtaa Rahikaisen upotessa häneen. Se sattuu, korventaa ja tuntuu halkaisevan hänet kahtia. Samaan aikaan se tuntuu täydelliseltä, juuri siltä, mitä Lammio on kaivannut. 

Rahikainen silittää hänen kylkiään ja suutelee poskea. “Ihan rauhassa, ei täs oo mikkään kiire”, hän rauhoittelee. Lammio äännähtää turhautuneena ja alkaa liikkua. Hän nousee polvilleen, antaa Rahikaisen liukua melkein kokonaan hänestä ulos, ja laskeutuu sitten voihkaisten takaisin alas. Muutaman kokeilevan liikkeen jälkeen hän löytää täydellisen kulman ja alkaa liikkua nopeammin. Rahikaisen kalu osuu hänen sisällään kaikkein parhaisiin kohtiin ja venyttää häntä taivaallisesti joka työnnöllä.

Lammio lähestyy huippua nopeasti. Hän ottaa tukea Rahikaisen hartioista ja liikkuu rajusti ja itsekkäästi, vie kätensä omalle kivistävälle kalulleen. Kosketus sykähtää hänen lävitseen kuin sähköisku, ja Lammion vatsaa kouristaa. Hän on niin lähellä, käsi liukuu nopeasti kuumalla, kostealla iholla, ja koko maailma sykertyy tähän hetkeen, käden puristukseen hänen kalullaan ja Rahikaiseen hänen allaan ja sisällään -

Kunnes liike äkkiä loppuu kuin seinään. Lammio murahtaa tuskaisesti ja yrittää liikkua, mutta hänen vyötärönsä ympäri raudanlujasti kiedottu käsivarsi estää sen. Rahikaisen toisen käden sormet puristuvat kivuliaan kovaa Lammion kalun tyven ympäri, eikä hän pysty tulemaan vaikka hänen _tarvitsee._ Lammio avaa silmänsä ja katsoo alas Rahikaiseen.

 _”Janne - “_ Lammion suusta livahtava sana on enemmänkin rukous kuin pyyntö.

“Ei. Vielä”, Rahikainen sanoo painokkaasti, julmasti. Hän ei irrota otettaan Lammion kalusta, mutta toinen käsi siirtyy silittämään selkää. Kosketus lähettää kylmiä väreitä pitkin yliherkkää ihoa, ja Lammio nyyhkäisee. Hän lyyhistyy nojaamaan Rahikaiseen ja kiehnää tätä vasten, sulkee silmänsä kun liike saa Rahikaisen hankaamaan hänen eturauhastaan.

“Anna minun, ole kiltti”, Lammio kuiskaa särkyneellä äänellä. Hän tuntee kuumien kyynelten polttelevan silmäkulmiaan, mutta puree hammasta eikä anna niiden valua poskilleen.

“Joko sie unohit mitä myö sovittiin”, Rahikainen sanoo pehmeästi. Lammio kuulee äänessä hymyn, ja vihaa Rahikaista sillä hetkellä enemmän kuin mitään. Rahikainen on ihan yhtä hikinen ja hengästynyt kuin Lammiokin, mutta muuten hän osaa pitää itsensä kasassa paljon paremmin. käsi seikkailee selältä lantiolle ja ohjaa Lammiota liikkumaan taas. Hän pelkää tulevansa hulluksi, mutta tottelee sanatonta käskyä ja nousee taas ylös tärisevin jaloin.

Laskeutuminen työntää hänestä ulos matalan valituksen, ja Rahikainen naurahtaa tukahtuneesti, tyytyväisenä.

“Just noin”, Rahikainen kehuu ja painaa suudelman Lammion kaulalle. “Tunnut niin vitun hyvältä. Ja näytät, voi helvetti, sie oot upee. Näkisitpä ittes just nyt. Miun pittää joku kerta naida sinnuu peilin eessä.”

Lammio sulkee häpeissään silmänsä. Ei hän halua ajatella sitä, miltä näyttää. Hän on tuskissaan, haluaa lisää, haluaa vihdoinkin _tulla._ Hän kiihdyttää liikettään ja yrittää jännittää lihaksiaan Rahikaisen ympärillä, pyörittää lantiotaan tavalla joka tuntuisi Rahikaisesta mahdollisimman hyvältä.

Se kai toimii, sillä Rahikaisen hengitys kiihtyy ja lantio nykii vastaamaan Lammion liikkeisiin. Käsi puristaa pakaraa, auttaa nostamaan Lammiota ylös ja liikkumaan taas ahneesti alas. Rahikainen on kaikkialla, Lammion sisällä ja ympärillä, ja Lammio tuntee hukkuvansa. 

Hän on yliherkkä, jokainen kosketus tuntuu olevan melkein liikaa. Hänestä pääsee joka työnnöllä jonkinlainen kiusallinen ääni, eikä hänellä enää ole voimia liikkua kunnolla. 

Rahikainen pitelee häntä ja kuiskii korvaan kamalia, ihania asioita, koskee kaikkialle niin hyvin, mutta yhtäkkiä kaikki on liikaa. Lammio on odottanut niin kauan, häneen sattuu ja koko keho tärisee, ja kyynelet purskahtavat viimein poskille.

Hän takertuu Rahikaiseen ja nyyhkäisee ääneen, keinuu tämän sylissä pystymättä enää oikein mihinkään.

“Hei”, Rahikainen sanoo huomatessaan ja lopettaa liikkumisen. Hän vetäytyy sen verran taaksepäin, että pystyy katsomaan Lammiota silmiin. Lammio ei osaa sanoa mitään, nojaa vain lähemmäs ja antaa kyynelten valua.

“Hei”, Rahikainen toistaa pehmeämmin ja pyyhkii peukalollaan kyyneliä Lammion poskelta. “Ootko sie kunnossa? Eihän sattunu?”

Kasvoista paistaa rehellinen säikähdys ja huoli, eikä Lammio voi olla naurahtamatta itkuisesti.

“Ei, olen kunnossa, minä vain - voisitko -” sanat takertuvat kurkkuun, ääni tärisee niin kuin hänen hartiansakin. “Saisinko vain tulla?”

Hänen äänensä kuulostaa niin pieneltä ja heiveröiseltä, että hän haluaisi vajota maahan eikä kohdata Rahikaista enää ikinä. Vielä enemmän hän kuitenkin haluaa vain olla tässä, jos vain Rahikainen toteuttaisi hänen toiveensa.

Rahikainen huokaisee helpotuksesta ja painaa heidän otsansa yhteen. “Saat, totta kai sie saat”, hän sanoo vasten Lammion huulia. “Sie oot kestäny niin hyvin. Jaksatko vielä ihan vähän? Mie luppaan että mie piän siusta huolen.”

Lammio nyökkää vimmatusti, ja Rahikainen vetää häntä lähemmäs, kuroo umpeen ne muutamat senttimetrit, jotka heitä erottivat. Hän tarttuu molemmin käsin Lammion lanteisiin ja ohjaa hänet taas liikkumaan.

“Koske ittees”, Rahikainen käskee, ja Lammio nyyhkäisee taas, tällä kertaa kiitollisuudesta. Hän tarttuu uudelleen kaluunsa, eikä huulilta purkautuva syvä voihkaisu enää edes hävetä häntä. Sormet lipsuvat liukkaalla iholla ja hänen jäseniään särkee, mutta tämä on täydellistä.

Rahikainen kietoo taas kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja vetää hänen päätään alaspäin. Suudelma ei ole heidän ensimmäisensä, mutta se on ensimmäinen jolla on väliä. Rahikainen suutelee varmasti ja hallitsevasti, ottaa Lammion suun yhtä perinpohjaisesti kuin kaiken muunkin hänestä. Hän näykkää alahuulta ja koskettaa Lammion kieltä omallaan, ei välitä siitä että Lammio itkee suudelmaan.

Rahikainen pitelee häntä tiukasti itseään vasten ja siirtyy suutelemaan kyyneleitä pois hänen poskeltaan. “Tule vuan”, Rahikainen kuiskaa, “saat päästää irti, mie piän siusta kiinni. Mie oon tässä.”

Se on Lammiolle viimeinen niitti. Hän parahtaa ja takertuu tiukemmin Rahikaiseen kun orgasmi korventaa tiensä hänen lävitseen. Se polttaa tieltään kaiken, ja Lammio vain hädin tuskin tiedostaa tahmean kosteuden kädellään ja vatsallaan. Hänen lihaksensa tiukkenevat hallitsemattomasti ja hän kääntää lantionsa kulmaa niin, että Rahikaisen kalu osuu vielä suoraan yliherkkään eturauhaseen.

Rahikainen vetää hänet uuteen raivokkaaseen suudelmaan ja työntyy häneen vielä muutaman kerran rajusti, tyveen asti. Ähkäisee suudelmaan ja tulee syvälle hänen sisälleen. Lammio vastaa voipuneena suudelmaan ja liikkuu vielä hitaasti, nousee muutaman sentin ylös ja painuu takaisin alas. Nauttii täysin rinnoin tuntiessaan Rahikaisen jännittyneet lihakset allaan ja kuuman siemennesteen sisällään.

Rahikainen irrottaa otteensa Lammion lanteilta ja kerää hänet hellästi itseään vasten. Lammio laskee päänsä hänen hartialleen ja yrittää tasata hengitystään. Hän tärisee edelleen heikosti ja hänen sydämensä hakkaa hullun lailla. Rahikainen silittelee laiskasti hänen selkäänsä ja hiuksiaan, painaa huulensa kaulalle.

Tilanne alkaa selkeytyä Lammion mielessä vasta nyt kiihkon ja epätoivon kaikottua, ja polttava puna palaa poskille. Hänen reaktionsa nolottaa häntä niin helvetisti, kaikki se anelu ja valitus ja _itkeminen_. Kasvot tuntuvat kyynelistä tahmeilta, ja hänen täytyy näyttää aivan kamalalta, itkettyneeltä ja turvonneelta. Halu paeta ja piiloutua valtaa hänet, mutta Lammio on niin heikko ja loppuunkulutettu, ettei hän pääsisi tästä ylös vaikka yrittäisi. Hän tyytyy vain sykertymään pienemmälle kerälle Rahikaisen sylissä ja hautaamaan kasvonsa tämän kaulaan. Tuntuu kiusallisen hyvältä pysyä tässä näin lähellä, mutta Lammio ei enää ikinä halua katsoa Rahikaista silmiin.

“Ootko kunnossa?” Rahikainen tiedustelee hetken kuluttua.

“Olen”, Lammio lupaa, tyytyväisenä äänensä tyyneyteen. Se onkin sitten ainut asia, johon hän voi itsessään olla tyytyväinen. Siemennesteen ja kyynelten peittämä ulkomuoto on kertakaikkisen häpeällinen, etenkin kun hän samalla röhnöttää enemmän tai vähemmän pukeissa olevan sotamiehen sylissä. Kaiken lisäksi Lammion kasvoille uhkaa kohota tyytyväinen hymy. Hänen aivonsa on pantu pellolle, hänellä on fyysisesti raukea ja leijuvan kevyt olo. Henkinenkin stressi tuntuu lievittäneen, ja Lammion on myönnettävä itselleen, että jos Rahikainen jotakin osaa, niin tämän. Lammio ei hetkeen muistanut tämän huoneen ulkopuolisista huolenaiheistaan ainoatakaan. Rahikainen vei häneltä arvokkuuden lisäksi kaikki aseman tuomat odotukset ja vaatimukset, kaiken vastuun ja kontrollin ja ahdistuksen.

Lammiota pelottaa miten paljon hän sitä rakasti. Häntä pelottaa, miten varauksetta hän aina antaa itsensä Rahikaiselle, miten hän luottaa siihen, ettei Rahikainen satuta häntä tai päästä häntä putoamaan. Lammio tuntee olevansa turvassa ja vapaa vain niissä hetkissä kun hän antaa itsensä Rahikaiselle.

Se on täysin idioottimaista. Kaiken järjen mukaan Rahikaisen pitäisi olla viimeinen ihminen maailmassa, johon kukaan luottaisi. Lammion pitäisi vihata tuota rasittavan itsevarmaa ja opportunistista solttupoikaa, jonka ego hipoo taivaita ja jonka käytöstavat ovat olemattomat.

Lammion pitäisi lähteä. Olla enää koskaan palaamatta.

Hän yrittää saada itsensä liikkeelle, siistiytymään ja kävelemään pois, mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Mieli käskee nousemaan ja perääntymään, mutta ruumis ei tottele, eikä sydänkään.

Rahikaisen täytyy tuntea Lammion sydämen villi tahti huuliaan vasten hänen kaulallaan ja omien vaatteidensa läpi. Hän silittää Lammiota rauhoittavasti, kupertaa kätensä niskalle. Ote on hellä mutta varma, ja saa Lammion antamaan lopullisesti periksi. Viimeinenkin aie lähteä sulaa pois, ja Lammio rentoutuu.

“Miksi teet tätä?” hän ei voi olla kysymättä. Ei hän odota rehellistä vastausta, joten hän yllättyy kun Rahikainen pohtii kysymystä hetken ja vastaa sitten mietteliääseen sävyyn ja edelleen häntä silitellen.

“Se alko siitä että halusin kostaa. Varmaan sie oot sen arvannukki.”

Lammio ynähtää myöntävästi. Olisi hän itsekin halunnut, jos olisi ollut Rahikaisen asemassa. Se ei silti vielä selitä, mistä tämä hämmentävä hellyys ja huolenpito oikein tulee.

“Mut sit mie näin siusta näitä erilaisii puolii”, Rahikainen sanoo matalasti ja suukottaa Lammion korvanlehteä. “Miusta on helvetin kuumaa ottaa siulta kaikki kuri ja kontrolli pois. Saaha siut kokonaan miun armoille.”

Lammio nyökkää taas. Kai olisi pitänyt tietää, että esimies anelemassa ja itkemässä olisi jotakin, josta Rahikaisen tapainen mies voisi pitää.

“Mut ei se ennää mikkään kosto oo, jos sie sitä mietit”, Rahikainen jatkaa. “Sie oot näissä hetkissä niin paljon aidompi ku muuten. Rehellinen. Ja mie tykkään siitä.”

Lammio sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt kysyä; hän ei halua kuulla vastauksia. Ei halua lähteä tälle tielle, ei halua ajatella tämän olevan mitään muuta kuin seksiä.

“Minun pitäisi mennä”, hän ilmoittaa, liikahtaa hieman. Ei kuitenkaan pysty vielä pakottamaan itseään nousemaan Rahikaisen sylistä. Huoneen ilma on koleaa, mutta Rahikainen on lämmin, eikä Lammio haluaisi irrottaa hänestä.

“Niinhä siun pittäis”, Rahikainen myöntää. Hän kurkottaa sängyn jalkopäästä huovan, jonka ravistelee auki ja levittää Lammion hartioille. On hämmentävää että hän on niin huomaavainen, että hän on ylipäänsä tajunnut Lammiolla olevan kylmä. Kiedottuaan peittoa Lammion ympärille, Rahikainen vetäytyy taaksepäin jotta pystyy katsomaan häntä silmiin.

Rahikaisen hiukset ovat sekaisin ja silmissä on epätyypillisen pehmeä katse, mutta muuten hän näyttää samalta kuin aina. Hymyilee ärsyttävä pilke silmäkulmassaan. Lammio ei haluaisi Rahikaisen näkevän häntä niin rumana kuin hän juuri nyt on, mutta hänen ulkonäkönsä ei tunnu miestä häiritsevän. Rahikainen ottaa hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin ja katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin.

“Tai sitte sie voisit jäähä tänne yöks.”

Lammio tuhahtaa. “Eihän se nyt sovi.” Heidän odotetaan kummankin yöpyvän heille osoitetuissa tiloissa, muiden sotilaiden ja upseerien kanssa.

“Eihän tuo”, Rahikainen myöntää naurahtaen. “Mutta voisit silti.”

Lammio avaa suunsa kieltäytyäkseen, mutta Rahikainen keskeyttää hänet suudelmalla. Se alkaa verrattaen kesynä, kevyenä huulten kosketuksena, mutta Rahikainen syventää suudelmaa nopeasti. Hetkeksi Lammio unohtaa koko keskustelun.

Rahikainen painaa pieniä suukkoja huulille, poskelle, korvalle asti.

“Voitais aamulla vetää vielä pikaset ennen ku sie lähdet. Jos nyt jäisit.” Hänen äänensä lähettää väristyksiä Lammion kehon läpi ja pehmeät suukot saavat hänet hämmennyksiin.

“Houkutteleva tarjous, mutta en minä voi”, hän yrittää kuivaa äänensävyä, mutta katuu heti että ollenkaan avasi suunsa, sillä viimeisiin sanoihin livahtavaa rehellistä pettymystä ja harmia. Rahikaisen ei todellakaan tarvitsisi tietää, että hän viettäisi yönsä mieluummin tässä rähjäisessä bordellissa kuin armeijan upseereille varatussa kunnioitettavassa ja monin mukavuuksin varustetussa upseerituvassa.

Rahikainen hymisee ärsyttävän ylenkatseisesti ja liu’uttaa kätensä Lammion selältä pakaralle ja lopulta sinne, missä he liittyvät yhteen. Lammio on niin heikkona, ettei ole jaksanut edes sen vertaa nousta. Nyt Rahikaisen avustamana hän nousee huterille polvilleen ja huokaa kun Rahikainen liukuu ulos hänestä. Tyhjyyden tunne on yllättävän voimakas, ja Lammiolla on hiukan käytetty ja kipeä olo. Ulos ja reittä pitkin alas valuva kuuma siemenneste saa hänet värähtämään inhosta, mutta toisaalta se tuntuu jotenkin likaisella tavalla hyvältä. 

Rahikainen sivelee herkkää ihoa, painaa sisään sormenpään ja kohta toisenkin. Tuntee kai itsensä siellä, ihailee työnsä tulosta. Lammio antoi taas Rahikaisen ottaa ja omistaa itsensä aivan täysin, ei sitä käy kieltäminen. Hän yritti välillä olla itsekäs, muttei siitäkään tullut mitään, sillä sellaisessa tilanteessa hän ei kykene vastustamaan suoraa käskyä käyttäytyä niinkuin Rahikainen haluaa hänen käyttäytyvän.

“Älä”, Lammio valittaa ja kiemurtelee, hautaa taas kasvonsa Rahikaisen hartiaan. Hän ei tosissaan halua nousta, mutta pian hänen on pakko. Rahikainen tottelee ja vetää sormensa hellästi pois, mutta jatkaa ärsyttävästi aiempaa keskustelua.

"Pääsisitkö sie ees sinne asti? Vähän vaikuttaa siltä että oot ihan heikkona. Mut sie kestitki tosi hyvin. Saisit vaan levätä nyt." Hän puhuu hellittelevästi, kuin jollekin heikolle ja pienelle. Ei Lammio ole sitä, ei halua olla, mutta silti se jokin kehrää tyytyväisenä hänen rinnassaan kun Rahikainen noin kehuu. Se saa hänet hymyilemään ja tekee olon ihanan tyyneksi, ja hän on niin kovin väsynyt. Voisi vain nukahtaa tähän.

Lammio nojaa hitaasti taaksepäin ja ristii sormensa Rahikaisen niskan takana. Katseiden kohdatessa Rahikainen hymyilee vinosti ja asettelee tarpeettoman hienoin elein vilttiä paremmin Lammion ympärille.

"Jäisit. Täks yöks vuan”, Rahikainen jatkaa. Hymy haipuu ja katse on liian vakava. Lammio ei halua ajatella sen merkityksiä, ei halua kohdata sitä.

Hän sulkee silmänsä ja suutelee Rahikaista viipyillen. Ripottelee kevyitä suukkoja, kuin pienenpieniä kiitoksia tai tunnustuksia.

Rahikainen hymyilee suudelmaan ja höllentää otettaan, olettaa kai Lammion päättäneen jäädä, ja silloin Lammio vetäytyy pois. Hän perääntyy kankeasti pois Rahikaisen sylistä ja nousee huterille jaloilleen. Puulattia tuntuu jääkylmältä paljaiden jalkojen alla.

Rahikainen naurahtaa, katsoo poispäin Lammiosta. "Kaipa sie sitte meet.”

Lammio nyökkää sanattomana vaikkei Rahikainen näe sitä. Äkkiä hänellä on kiire pois. Hän pudottaa viltin harteiltaan, viikkaa sen ja laskee sängylle. Sitten hän kerää vaatteensa ja vetää ne päälleen. Se käy tottuneen ripeästi vaikka hän onkin kankea ja kipeä, mutta jäljestä ei tule niin siistiä kuin pitäisi. Hän tunkee lahkeet huolimattomasti saappaisiin ja paita taitaa tulla napitettua väärin. Ne ehtii myöhemminkin. Nyt on mentävä ennen kuin hän murtuu ja palaa sänkyyn.

Lammio vetää manttelin harteilleen ja vilkaisee Rahikaista vielä kerran. Tämä on napittanut housunsa, istuu nyt raukeassa risti-istunnassa sängyllä seinään nojaten ja sytyttää tupakkaa. Se tavanomainen ilme on palannut, pilke silmäkulmaan ja hymynpoikanen suupieleen. Rahikainen näyttää siltä samalta röyhkeältä pikku paskalta kuin aina. Hän on kaunis ja kamala ja hänen katseensa nuolee Lammiota hitaasti päästä varpaisiin. Virne levenee ja Rahikainen tuomitsee avoimesti hänen ohjesääntöä rikkovaa olemustaan. Lammio silottaa hermostuneena hiuksiaan, toivoo ettei Rahikainen ole jättänyt kaulalle mitään jälkiä.

Rahikainen vetää henkoset ja puhaltaa savun epäkohteliaasti Lammiota päin. Se tuoksuu ihmeen hyvältä, savukkeet ovat jotakin hienompaa ulkomaalaista merkkiä. Lammiota ärsyttää että Rahikaisen bisnes pyörii edelleen niin hyvin, että hänellä on sellaisiin varaa. Savun tuoksu vetää häntä kuitenkin puoleensa, eikä Lammio tiedä tekeekö hänen enemmän mieli pyytää savuketta ja polttaa itsekin, vaiko vain suudella Rahikaista ja hengittää savua suoraan tämän huulilta. Hän puree hammasta eikä tee kumpaakaan.

"Huomiseen sitten vuan”, Rahikainen virnuilee, luottaen että Lammio tulee huomennakin. Tietäen. Lammiota hävettää, muttei hän kehtaa vastaankaan väittää, sillä hän uskoo itsekin tulevansa. Uskoo tarvitsevansa tätä ihan yhtä paljon kuin ennenkin.

 

Lammio nyökkää jäykästi, kääntyy kannoillaan. Hän kääntää avainta ruosteisessa lukossa ja lähtee.

Petroskoin yöhön livahtaessaan hän ei kaipaa mitään niin paljon kuin lämpöä, jonka jättää taakseen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta <3 Kommentit tekis miut hyvin iloiseksi! Myös tumblrin puolella voi tulla juttelee, oon @trevardes.


End file.
